Most Girls
by ohhthatgirl
Summary: Most girls fall in love with Uchiha Sasuke before they learn how to read. But then, Haruno Sakura was not like most girls.


_I live for long weekends and random dialogue bunnies. Sasuke is slightly OOC, but he has to be. Otherwise, romance would be dead._

_I don't own Naruto._

* * *

><p><strong>Most Girls<strong>

Most girls fall in love with fairytales before they learn how to read. The princess in distress, the evil witch, the handsome prince, the happily-ever-afters – all of it has their hearts captured. Haruno Sakura was not like most girls.

"He doesn't come until the very end. If he was _really_ a hero, he'd be there from the beginning. He doesn't even have a real name. And anyway, what's so charming about him? I don't think he's a real man."

"Sakura-chan…" The elderly woman sighed. Perhaps reading a fairytale for story time was not a good idea. The other children tittered at the girl with pink hair. "I think it's time to move onto arts and crafts now."

The children dispersed to various craft stations. A pretty blonde girl poked her friend on her larger-than-average sized forehead.

"Ne, what's wrong with you? _Everyone_ wants Prince Charming!"

"Not me. He's not good enough."

"Who could be better than a Prince?"

The question stuck the pink-haired girl for a moment. She examined a dark-haired boy across the room before replying. "Someone real."

* * *

><p>Most girls fall in love with the cliché of having the most gorgeous boy for a lab partner. They believe the chemistry (in both senses) will make them fall in love and be together forever. Haruno Sakura was not like most girls.<p>

"I can't believe you made his sleeve catch on fire!"

"Keep your voice down, Pig. It wasn't on purpose anyway!"

"But why, Forehead? You could have ruined his pretty face!"

They were, of course, talking about the most popular boy in their year – Uchiha Sasuke. He was tall, handsome, captain of practically every team… and Haruno Sakura's chemistry lab partner of the year.

"He was being a jerk. It's called being _partners_ – implying we'd _both_ do work. But Mr. I-have-a-pole-stuck-up-my-ass wouldn't let me do anything. So I nudged him a little too close to the Bunsen burner. That's all!"

"But his face, Forehead! His beautiful face!"

* * *

><p>Most girls would fall for the jealous type of boy. The ultimate sign of affection would be for him to lose his cool when someone else approaches them. Haruno Sakura was not like most girls.<p>

"Say it isn't so, Forehead!"

"I think I know where you're headed, Pig. And if I'm right, I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, too bad! Did you or did you not slap Uchiha Sasuke yesterday?"

"Maybe."

"Haruno Sakura, you will tell me this instant!"

"So what if I did?"

"Forehead! Why?"

"He was rude to Kiba."

"Elaborate, please."

"We were just hanging out in the cafeteria, having fun. And then Mr. Ice Cube comes over and tells him to leave, saying that he needs to stay away from 'his girl.' Excuse me! When did I become the Uchiha's property? So I kindly asked him to fuck off. And he said he'd leave as soon as 'dog boy' left as well. So I slapped him."

"Sakura. Uchiha-freaking-Sasuke likes you. And you like him. Oh, don't glare at me! I've seen the way your face gets when you're alone together. But, anyway. Did you stop to think that maybe he's _jealous_?"

"I don't care. Kiba's a nice guy – he had no right to be such an ass."

* * *

><p>Most girls would fall for a guy playing guitar and serenading outside their window. The sweet melody and even sweeter gesture would pluck heartstrings. Haruno Sakura was not like most girls.<p>

"The _whole_ dorm's talking about it. What the hell did you do now?"

"Well, if the whole dorm's talking about it, you've already heard." The girl returned to scanning the library shelves for a medical textbook a professor had recommended.

"Sakura, please! I need to hear it from _you_."

"It's not a big deal, really. I was up late studying for my trig exam. You know how much I hate that class; Kakashi can be a real hard-ass sometimes and–"

"Get on with the story!"

"Calm down, Pig! Anyway… I finally gave up around three and was about to sleep when I heard a knock at the window. Creepy shit, okay? But I open it and look outside anyway. And there's Mr. High-and-Mighty strumming away on his little guitar. And singing."

"Oh, what song?"

"Sounded like Just the Girl or something like that. So I told him to go back to his room and then went to bed. The end."

"No! You were supposed to leap into his arms and have a hot make-out session on the lawn!"

"Ino, I live on the second floor. He wouldn't have caught me. Besides, I was fucking tired. Plus, the jerk cracked my window with his stupid rock, which the RA bitched me out for. Seriously inconsiderate."

* * *

><p>Most girls would fall for a secret admirer. One who wrote notes in their lockers, left roses on their doorstep, and eventually confessed his undying love. Haruno Sakura was not like most girls.<p>

"What do you mean you threw away the gifts?" The blonde girl screamed into her phone. The people in line at the coffee shop subtly shifted away from the crazy woman.

"It's creepy, okay? First of all, it requires a staff pass to get into the locker rooms, And how the hell did he get my combination anyway? Second, I hate roses. Seriously, I thought everyone knew that. And third, it's all so… _cliché_. I mean, _come on_!"

"Forehead, I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation. This is Uchiha-freaking-Sasuke we're talking about. Mr. Gorgeous is showing an interest in _you_! You don't complain – any romance from him is an invitation to _jump his bones_!"

* * *

><p>"Haruno Sakura. Are you or are you not currently on a date with Uchiha-freaking-Sasuke?"<p>

"Oh, look at the time, Pig. I've gotta run!"

"Don't you dare hang up on me, Forehead! You have a lot of explaining–" The girl shut her phone off before promptly returning her attention to the dark-haired boy beside her.

Most girls fall in love with Uchiha Sasuke before they learn how to read. They dream of being his lab partner, of him being the jealous type around other guys. They hope to attend the same college so he will play his guitar and serenade them. They want to receive the gifts he leaves as a secret admirer. Most girls never win his heart.

"You're annoying, you know that, right?"

"That hurts, Sasuke. Prince Charming wouldn't be such a jerk."

"Well, I'm not Prince Charming."

The pink-haired girl smiled. "Yeah… you're better."

Haruno Sakura was never like most girls.

* * *

><p><em>Well. I think it's clever. (Even though I should be working on TE)<em>

_Reviewers are loved._


End file.
